epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fametown/"Jim Henson vs Stan Lee" - A Fame Review
(Make sure to read TP's review of this battle, his blog is what inspired me to write this one.) Hey guys, Fame here. I decided to write my own review of Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. I am really non-decisive on how I feel about this battle. This blog will be my final thoughts and conclusions on this battle. Overview Okay, when I first watched this battle, I was really iffy about it for a couple of reasons: mainly because of its length, its portrayal of Disney, and the fact it was a finale even though it is no way a finale-worthy battle. Although, the battle finally donned on me. I just faced the fact that I don't work at ERB and I had no control over what they chose to do with their season four finale, and eventually I decided that it's actually an alright battle. Certainly not one of the best, but it's a good one. The Characters Stan Lee Okay, I'll just be completely honest. I never was a huge Marvel fan. I've read some of the comics, but I never got into them. I've seen most of the Marvel movies, old and new. And, like most kids, I was a huge Spiderman fan for a while. So, in conclusion, Marvel was never a big part of my childhood, or my life for that matter. Jim Henson Now Henson, on the other hand... I grew up watching Henson. Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, and Fraggle Rock were probably the shows I watched the most as a kid. So yeah, Henson and his work are really nostalgic to me and have a place in my heart. That's why the ending of the first part of the battle really touched me. Walt Disney Disney didn't play a huge part in my childhood, but like most kids I had watched some Disney movies/shows at one point or another. To be honest, Pixar took up more of my childhood than Disney did. Not really much more to say about this. Pros *The battle featured the three OGs of ERB: Nice Peter, EpicLLOYD, and Zach Sherwin. *The costumes were on-point. *The rhyming/lyrics were amazing, in a "rap critic" point of view. *Jim Henson's portrayal was outstanding. *Kermit the Frog appeared. *I liked the beats. *Lots of references. Cons *Disney's portrayal was OOC for him. *This battle honestly wasted all of Disney's potential, and believe me, Disney had a TON of potential. *Stan Lee hogged all of the references. **Also, there are way too many Hulk references. *The battle felt like a normal battle, not a finale. *Henson was able to have Kermit help him out, but Stan Lee and Disney never brought in any of their creations. **Henson even tells Lee to bring his superhero friends in, but Lee brings in a puppet of himself instead. *Despite the thousands of things Disney has helped create, he only mentions Mickey and Steamboat Willie. Best Lines Stan Lee "It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles!" (A very hilarious and creative diss.) "...leave you squealing like MEMEMEMEME!" (Beaker reference is ye.) "You're in trouble now Jimmy, you dirty old hippie, your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn Skippy." (I laughed so hard at this line. First he calls Henson a hippie, and then he makes fun of his beard while making a Wolverine reference.) "You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis." (While I honestly never heard of Skeksis before, I do know who Sweetums is, and the reference to Sweetums is ye since he's one of my favorite Muppets who never was one of the major characters.) "Your muppet Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis." (While not a very creative diss, the flow and rhyming is on point and outstanding here.) "So keep your frog and pig show moving right along down the road." (The flow is sort of choppy here, I'll admit that, but the reference to the "Moving Right Along" song is so nostalgic to me. The Muppet Movie is one of my favorite movies of all time.) "You taught children to count and spell, then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder than you flopped on SNL." (This is the first "oh snap muthafucka!" diss of the battle, and a good one at that. I also like the way he goes from singing to chop-rapping in a matter of seconds.) "I'll snap your turtleneck like a Doozer stick and put you out to pasture like Mr. Hooper." (Man, this line is harsher than it sounds. The references to Henson's sweater and The Fraggles aside, Lee mentioning the death of Mr. Hopper right to Henson and Kermit's faces takes a lot of balls. The death of Mr. Hooper was a sad time for the cast of Sesame Street, and although it happened a while ago, Lee's really digging deep by mentioning it.) "You were like watching a beautiful sunset at noon." (One of the deepest and most emotional things ERB has ever written. This line gave me tons of feels.) Jim Henson "Cause I can sense your tension, once the verbal fencing starts commencing, there is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing." (Not a creative diss at all, but the rhyming is incredible here.) "Let me mention, I'm impressed by all the vision that it took for you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books." (Henson's first "oh snap" diss. Also, Kermit does his infamous laugh, which gave me a smile.) "But the Four will always be Fantastic, the Hulk will always be Incredible, the words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible." (I know I said I was never a huge Marvel fan, but this line gave me some major feels.) Walt Disney "M-I-C, I rock the mic properly. K-E-Y, turning profits I've got the key." (I always laugh uncontrollably when I hear this line. My little cousin watches Mickey Mouse Clubhouse all the time, and I always have to hear that theme song where Mickey's name is spelled out. When I hear Disney, the big badass of the battle, introduce himself like this, it's just hilarious to me, in a good way. I'm not saying the writing is bad here, I'm saying that this is just a clever and creative way for Disney to introduce himself.) "I'm powerful enough to make a mouse gigantic!" (This has got to be the most clever line in the whole battle. I never thought of Mickey Mouse this way. He's literally the tiniest, cutest cartoon character ever and yet he's practically running every form of entertainment in the world.) Worst Lines Stan Lee "Whose raps are as dark as my shades..." (I just don't feel like the reference to Lee's sunglasses was necessary. He could've made a reference to one of his own creations or even one of Henson's. He should've said "Whose raps are harder than a S.H.I.E.L.D." (a reference to Captain America's shield and the team S.H.I.E.L.D.) or something like that.) "Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked." (Again, a reference could've gone here, maybe about how Lee's superheroes kick villains' butts or something like that.) Jim Henson "But you're a creative man, Stanley, so let's just leave it behind." (I know Henson is supposed to be a passive, mellow character, but he's only three lines into the battle and he's already praising Lee for something instead of dissing him. Mr. Rogers, Bob Ross, and Bill Nye never did that.) "Call your superhero friends in, yeah, cause you're gonna need Avenging." (This isn't a bad line at all, but I just have a grudge against this line because it made me believe that Lee was going to call in one of his characters to help him rap, which never ended up happening.) Walt Disney "Artists begging me to stop? I don't let 'em! Labor conditions in my shop? I don't sweat 'em!" (Okay, I'll let the other OOC Disney lines pass, but holy goddamn mother of shit, this is COMPLETELY OOC for Disney. He literally sounds like Hitler here when he was making those 'step in my shower' and 'hop on my train' jokes.) "So hop on my Steamboat, boys, but don't rock it." (This is clearly a filler line, and I dislike it mainly because out of everything Disney has to reference, he mentions Steamboat Willie :I) Conclusion So there you have it. That's my review of this battle. What are my final thoughts? Character portrayal: 3/5 Writing: 4/5 Costumes: 5/5 Overall: 3/5 Thank you for reading my review. :) Category:Blog posts